The purpose of this investigation is to describe changes in the knowledge base, performance behavior and job satisfaction of nonprofessional caregivers when they are taught assessment skills and standardized sets of interventions for care of the oral cavity and the lower extremities of patients in nursing homes. The research will also describe changes in the status of the oral cavity and lower extremities of patients when their caregivers are taught specific skills and interventions. Nonprofessional caregivers comprise the greatest percentage of the staff employed in nursing homes. They have the most contact with patients in nursing homes and yet are provided with limited inservice education. The study uses a quasi-experiment control by constancy design. Five nursing homes have been selected in which to conduct the study. The study has been duscussed with each agency and all have agreed to participate. Each agency will be randomly assigned to one of five groups. Two agencies will receive teaching programs in care of the oral cavity and the lower extremtieis; two agencies will receive teaching monitoring programs in the aforementioned and one agency will serve as a control. There will be approximately 172 nonprofessionals and 260 patients in the study. Job satisfaction of the caregivers will be measured before and after each teaching/monitoring program. Pre and post knowledge examinations will be given to the caregivers. Prior to and after the teaching/monitoring programs, an assessement of the oral cavity and the lower extremities will be conducted on each patient. Performance evaluations will be conducted by the investigators on each patient prior to the teaching/monitoring programs and at succeeding time periods as noted in the design. Both nonprofessional caregivers and patients will be asked to participate in the study. Consent will be obtained from all subjects.